Diseases previously considered to occur exclusively in adults are increasingly diagnosed in younger adults. Many of the subclinical antecedents of adult chronic diseases such as cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes originate in childhood and adolescence. Chronic disease risk factors measured in early life--childhood, adolescence, and young adulthood--reflect the underlying biological mechanisms that influence the development of adult chronic disease. Factors associated with these risk patterns, such as aspects of body composition, sexual maturation, physical activity and other traditional cardiovascular disease risk factors, will be investigated. Thus, the general aim of the study is to identify early predictors of later disease outcomes. This aim will be addressed using the extensive long term serial data from the participants in the Fels Longitudinal Study based at the Lifespan Health Research Center, Wright State University School of Medicine. The proposed study objectives will be accomplished by pursuing several specific research questions. These questions focus on determining the extent to which disease risk factors measured in childhood and adolescence are predictive in individuals of adult outcomes. Risk factors to be considered include body composition, insulin resistance, sexual maturation, blood pressure, lipid profiles, physical activity, health history, and lifestyle factors. Completion of this project will yield important new information regarding early detection of subclinical disease in those at risk for cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes.